Revoluxionist "Rev"
Name: '''Shiisaa, formerly Revoluxionist "Rev" '''Status: '''Alive (hopefully) '''Gender & Species: '''Yordle Male '''Age: 23 '''Profession: '''Summoner, Tactician Magician '''Affiliations(s): '''Bandle City, Piltover (unwillingly due to BC-Pilt alliance) Background Revoluxionist, or Rev as he's often known, was born to a rather loving mother and father in Bandle City. He lived a rather normal childhood, although his parents had their shortcomings; his mom was prone to rather angry fits at time, and Rev's stress over that is speculated to be what caused his hair to become white at a young age. Additionally, his dad was a militant yordle nationalist, effectively Rumble before Rumble was Rumble. That's where the name Revoluxionist was born from, in fact. Besides those facts, however, he managed to live a rather normal life, aside from the constant pestering from other kids in school over the fact that his family seemed to be the antithesis to Heimerdinger, who many young yordles considered a God given physical form. No matter who they support, nationalists or Piltover, yordles seem to have a lot of propaganda implanted into them at a young age. While Rev was an introverted youth, he also happened to be one with an extremely brilliant mind. Whilst the other yordle children pretended to be brave fighters for justice working under Heimerdinger, he studied the art of warfare. Studying the arts of great generals that came before him, he ended up learning more about war and the tactics behind it than any young yordle has any right to. His knowledge on the art was so great that, before he was even legally allowed to enroll in the Bandle City Military, several yordle military officials, including several from Piltover, have been reported taking advice on warfare strategies from him. Becoming a Summoner was only a natural progression for the young strategist. He flew through school with grades that far surpassed the ones of his peers with his expert strategy and attention to detail, and when he entered the League, it is said that those who shook his hand instantly increased in tactical prowess by 20% (officials still debate on whether or not this is true). Nowadays, he can often be found pacing in various rooms around the Institute, not speaking a word, or having other summoners consult in him, although he'll only actually speak to the ones he knows. He investigated the disappearance of Twilight Asuna (and supposedly came up with nothing), and has assisted the studies of Junpei Tenmyouji on occasion (he has gone on record saying "He's the most brilliant guy I've ever met below four feet, but he should dye the hair"). In the times after the Nyroth dispute ended, Rev began to travel around the world, strengthening his mind for any upcoming battles. He arrived in the Freljord, where he ended up stumbling upon a primitive tribe of humans on the outskirts of the cold wasteland. The humans didn't seem to be associated with the tribes of the Freljord, and they spoke a mangled form of English that Rev could barely understand. The tribe was weary and clearly low on supplies. Rev gave them what he could afford out of the kindness of his heart, but he knew it wasn't enough. As he considered ways he could help these people, a large bear suddenly attacked the camp; however, by yelling commands at the people, Rev managed to take down the bear without a single casualty. This feat made him a hero, and the tribe accepted him as one of their own. After a few days of staying with the people, communicating tactics with them and teaching them how to survive in the cold wasteland, Rev departed, but not before receiving a new name from the people; 'Shiisaa', which, in their language, means 'He Who Wards Off Evil'. He adopted the name with pride, and chooses to go by it exclusively now. And where will Shiisaa's wandering take him next? Only he knows. Personality Rev is very introverted, and nearly mute around people that he's never met before, but when he manages to speak, the words that come out of his mouth are sheer brilliance, and many have noted that he could become a world-changing yordle on par with Heimerdinger if only he would speak up a little more. However, when presented with something really, truly important, Rev will never hesitate to speak his mind, and he'll always be there when you need him to be. He's a truly reliable man in a situation where he needs to be one, and that is what many respect about him. Appearance As is to be expected of a yordle, Rev is short and stubby, His skin color is the normal peach-ish color, and his eyes happen to be purple. He's quite average in most ways expect for his eye color and his gray, almost-white fur, a trait unusual of someone so young. This may play into his wise-beyond-his-years personality, but his hair color is natural, making this entirely a coincidence. Otherwise, he's usually found wearing clothes usual of a yordle male, and his robes when he's actively summoning. Skills and Summoning Preferences Outside of his tactical prowess, Rev doesn't have too many skills outside of standard summoner spells. He has a fondness for Clairvoyance despite how underwhelming it is for its tactical purposes. You can never have too much vision, you see. In summoning preferences, he's actually very standard in that regard as well. He summons whoever he thinks is standard for a situation; standard stuff, really. However, he very much likes Poppy and likes to use her when he has to chance, as the two seem to have developed a rather deep bond over the years. He and Rumble also seem to have a strange dislike of each other for whatever reason. Category:Yordle